There have been broadly employed radiographic images such as X-ray images for diagnosis of the conditions of patients on the wards. Specifically, radiographic images using an intensifying-screen/film system have achieved enhancement of speed and image quality over its long history and are still used on the scene of medical treatment as an imaging system having high reliability and superior cost performance in combination. However, these image data are so-called analog image data, in which free image processing or instantaneous image transfer cannot be realized.
Recently, there appeared digital system radiographic image detection apparatuses, as typified by a computed radiography (also denoted simply as CR) and a flat panel detector (also denoted simply as FPD). In these apparatuses, digital radiographic images are obtained directly and can be displayed on an image display apparatus such as a cathode ray tube or liquid crystal panels, which renders it unnecessary to form images on photographic film. Accordingly, digital system radiographic image detection apparatuses have resulted in reduced necessities of image formation by a silver salt photographic system and leading to drastic improvement in convenience for diagnosis in hospitals or medical clinics.
The computed radiography (CR) as one of the digital technologies for radiographic imaging has been accepted mainly at medical sites. However, image sharpness is insufficient and spatial resolution is also insufficient, which have not yet reached the image quality level of the conventional screen/film system. Further, there appeared, as a digital X-ray imaging technology, an X-ray flat panel detector (FPD) using a thin film transistor (TFT).
To convert radiation to visible light is employed a scintillator panel made of an X-ray phosphor which is emissive for radiation. The use of a scintillator panel exhibiting enhanced emission efficiency is necessary for enhancement of the SN ratio in radiography at a relatively low dose. Generally, the emission efficiency of a scintillator panel depends of the scintillator layer (phosphor layer) thickness and X-ray absorbance of the phosphor. A thicker phosphor layer causes more scattering of emission within the phosphor layer, leading to deteriorated sharpness. Accordingly, necessary sharpness for desired image quality level necessarily determines the layer thickness.
Specifically, cesium iodide (CsI) exhibits a relatively high conversion rate of X-rays to visible light. Further, a columnar crystal structure of the phosphor can readily be formed through vapor deposition and its light guide effect inhibits scattering of emitted light within the crystal, enabling an increase of the phosphor layer thickness.
There were disclosed a technique of using a reinforcing plate to achieve enhanced flatness and rigidity of a scintillator panel (as described in patent document 1), and a technique of controlling arrangement areas of the individual layers constituting a radiation detector to inhibit peeling between members forming the individual layers (as described in patent document 2).